calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Scholastia Psykana
“When you stare into the warp, the warp stares back into you.” — Scholastica Psykana aphorism The Scholastia Psykana is one two divisions of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica, the other being the Black Ships. The Scholastia Psykana reports directly to the Master of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. It is a vast teaching institution devoted to the training of young psykers, who are taught how to develop and control their powers. Psyker recruits are drawn from the levy collected by the Black Ships, others are handed over by the Inquisition, the Adeptus Arbites, or through other channels. The future of each psyker depends on his abilities and character. Initial evaluation divides the levy into several groups depending on their innate psychic power, character and willingness to learn. The youngest are preferred by the Scholastia Psykana, as these are easiest to train and indoctrinate. It is invariably those recruited as children that are given further training to fill important positions in the Imperium. Those deemed weak in character or psychic power, too dangerous or old are instead sacrificed to the Emperor, their souls leeched from their bodies to sustain the Father of Mankind. The first ranking of pskyers (referred to as primary psykers) are those whose powers and strength of character are sufficient to resist possession and daemonic corruption under normal circumstances, and are chosen to serve the Imperium in the highest capacities. After receiving five years of basic training at the Scholastia, they are sent for further training and service in another Imperial organization depending on where their abilities are judged best suited. The very young may be indoctrinated into the Space Marines as Librarians; some may enter the Imperial Guard to begin their training as Sanctioned Psykers; the most talented may become Inquisitors or Grey Knights. Particularly powerful and reliable psykers are sometimes chosen to be trained by the elite of the Scholastica Psykana to reach their full potential as Primaris Psykers. The majority of the discovered psykers form the second ranking of psykers. They are trained for service as Astropaths (i.e. astro-telepaths), psykers specialized in interstellar communication, being able to send and receive telepathic messages over vast distances. The Astropaths perform one of the vital tasks in the Imperium; psychic communications is the only practical means of communications in the galaxy-spanning Imperium. Some primary and secondary ranking psykers are given over to the Adeptus Astronomica, a smaller organization in which the psychic recruits continue their training. 'In the Calixis Sector' Within the Calixis Sector, there are many such branches of the Scholastia, one of the smallest and most reclusive of are the Templars Calix, whose isolated temple-monastery is based in the polar wastelands of Scintilla. While several branches of the Scholastia focus on preparing sanctioned battlefield psykers for use alongside the armies of the Imperium in the battlefield, or their function as specialist advisors to military commanders, the Psykana Temple Calix focuses instead on martial skill, honing the mind and body together to create deadly superhuman warriors who can vanquish their foes in a blaze of power and with the screaming edge of a force blade.